headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Groot
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2/CharactersCategory:Guardians of the Galaxy/Characters | aliases = Groot Dancing Baby Groot | continuity = | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = Flora Colossus | gender = | base of operations = | associations = Guardians of the Galaxy | known relatives = Groot Genetic predecessor. | status = | born = 2014 | died = | 1st appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy | final appearance = | actor = Vin Diesel }} Baby Groot, more commonly known as just Groot, is a fictional alien and a featured character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a character crafted via computer generated imagery and first appeared in an end-credit scene in the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy. He took on a larger role in the movie's 2017 sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, where he was voiced by actor Vin Diesel, who also provided the voice for the adult Groot in the first film. Biography When the adult Flora Colossus known as Groot sacrificed himself to save his friends, the Guardians of the Galaxy, he left behind a small piece of himself. This branch grew into a sapling, which the Guardians potted and left on the bridge of Peter Quill's ship, the Milano. As the sapling grew it awakened to the sounds of music by the Jackson 5 being played through a Walkman. Instinctively, this reborn infant version of Groot began to dance, though it did take a moment to pause whenever it perceived that it was drawing the attention of Drax the Destroyer. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Over the span of months, Baby Groot continued to grow and developed functioning legs as well as the ability to articulate. Like his predecessor, he only spoke a single sentence, "I am Groot", the meaning of which varied depending upon tone, inflection, and the perception of those hearing him. Each of the Guardians members, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket, became surrogate parents to young Groot. The Guardians accepted a job from an alien race known as the Sovereign to retrieve special batteries before they could be destroyed by a giant space monster. While the other Guardians fought bravely to defeat the creature, Baby Groot preferred to spend the time dancing. The Guardians succeeded in their mission, but Rocket stole some of the batteries that were to be returned to the Sovereign, thus earning their enmity. When the Sovereign failed in their initial attempts to exact revenge upon the Guardians, they employed the aid of a group of mercenaries known as the Ravagers. The Ravagers captured Rocket, Baby Groot, and their former leader, Yondu Udonta, and held them prisoner. The new leader of the Ravagers, Taserface, planned on torturing and executing their adversaries, but found Baby Groot to adorable to kill, so he had their tailor outfit him with a set of clothes. The other Ravagers abused and tormented little Groot, while Rocket and Yondu were imprisoned. Yondu and Rocket entreated upon Baby Groot to help them escape. To accomplish this, Yondu required an upgraded cybernetic fin, which would allow him to telekinetically control his flying arrows. They tried to explain to Groot where he could find the fin, but Groot had trouble understanding the request, and brought back an assortment of various items, including severed toes, before finally retrieving the coveted fin. Once Yondu had his new fin, they were able to escape. Groot took great umbrage upon his tormentors and ferociously attacked them, taking out several Ravagers with his elongated branches. Baby Groot, Rocket and Yondu (along with a cyborg named Nebula) regrouped with the other Guardians, but now had a much larger threat to deal with. Peter Quill's father was a Celestial named Ego, who was a living planet with plans on destroying the galaxy and starting everything over from scratch. Rocket cobbled together a bomb using the stolen batteries from the Sovereign and cautioned Groot about which button on the bomb was safe to press, and which one would cause an instantaneous explosion. Groot had difficulty selecting the correct button, so he scooped up the bomb and ran. Later, the Guardians journeyed inside Ego's planetary essence, where Baby Groot deposited the bomb. It exploded, destroying Ego, and the Guardians barely escaped with the lives. Yondu however, was a casualty, who sacrificed himself to save Peter Quill. Baby Groot was present when the Ravagers conducted a space funeral for their fallen member. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 As time passed, Baby Groot continued to grow. He developed into the equivelant of an Earth teenager, and boasted the angst and personality of one as well. Peter Quill came into Teen Groot's room, and admonished him for leaving everything such a mess, with vines trailing all over the place. Teen Groot sarcastically intoned "I am Groot", to which Quill responded, "I am NOT boring!", demonstrating that Quill had since learned to understand to vagaries of Groot's speech patterns. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2; Mid-credit bonus scene. Notes & Trivia * * A version of Baby Groot appeared on the 2015 animated version of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He was voiced by actor Kevin Michael Richardson. * The song that Baby Groot first dances to in Guardians of the Galaxy is "I Want You Back" by the Jackson 5. * Baby Groot does not like hats. * Nothing in this universe is more terrifying than Baby Groot with a death button. Appearances * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 See also External Links * * * Groot at the MCU Wiki * Groot at the Marvel Movies Wiki References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Brown people Category:2014/Character births Category:Characters with biographies